Christmas MI5 Style2010
by Abigal
Summary: Takes place after Thanksgiving, back on British soil. Zaf shows up and there are shocks for many
1. Chapter 1

Christmas

Not mine. Belongs to Kudos/BBC (Thanksgiving explains how Zaf returns)

The team was safely back on English soil having spent far less than the time initially planned in the U.S. Ruth had escape the CIA and other U.S. security services attempts to shanghai her. Now they had sent Zaf to the Grid in an attempt to bring her into the fold, or at least retrieve the name of the one leaking top secret information via the Internet. Ruth had left an encrypted answer, but Langley's best had been unable to decrypt it.

The only answer was to send Zaf. Besides Harry, Zaf was the only living person Ruth had allowed to get close to her. He had been the one to help her make her way out of the country when she had to escape murder charges. He had been there for her like Danny once was. As Zaf entered the Grid she smiled but her eyes were tinged with sadness as memories of Danny flowed through her brain.

"You know Ruth you are the only reason the CIA let me set foot on British soil. They want the name. They still want you, but I told them to leave it alone and hope you will occasionally help them."

"Well hello to you Zaf. All business? That's not the Zaf I remember. You are more charming with a twinkle in your eye and some cheeky remark."

"Well that's before you ran for the hills with Harry and crew. Left the Yanks looking a bit foolish when they couldn't find you and the team. Needless to say they weren't happy. I assume you and Harry have things all sorted now."

"I'll give you the name and where to find the traitor, but first I want to know what you want in life. Do you want to stay with MI5? Do you want to return to your benefactors? No matter your answer I will give you the information. If you want to stay with us, we can make it happen."

"I really don't know," Zaf pondered the question. "I always used to wonder British or Asian, Asian or British, now everything seems to be shades of gray. Maybe it would be good to be back here to sort things out." Zaf didn't have to say another word.

"I'll talk with Harry and determine his thoughts. You make up your mind. Then we'll meet with CIA at a secured place. I've had enough kidnappings to last a lifetime." She didn't want to explain that between now and Thanksgiving Lucas had turned into John, and almost killed her. He probably knew already she thought.

"Ruth, are you happy? Really happy?"

For the first time in many years Ruth could answer yes. Instead she said "Harry and I seem to have reached an understanding. There are no major threats. The new team is coming together, but I think you could be a major asset for this team. Are you interested?

"Like I said, I think I'd like to stay, but I'm not sure. You know I always liked you don't you?"

"Zaf, you are being cheeky again."

"No, Ruth. If I stay I may decide to give Harry a run for his money where you are concerned."

Ruth realized he was serious and at that same time Harry made his presence known, having just heard the last of Zaf's statement. He quelled the anger rising within, and met Zaf eye-to-eye, held out his hand and welcomed the agent back on the Grid.

"So shall I consider this a challenge to a duel Zaf?" Harry was smiling when he made the comment, but there was fire burning in both eyes.

"Harry!" It was Ruth calling his name. "Don't even go there."

Zaf had his own response. "Well you took long enough to appreciate what was right in front of you. I knew it the moment I saw her. Then I also saw she only had eyes for you. Doing a little light reading and keeping up with her in recent years, I think I could persuade her."

By now Ruth was standing between the two men.

"I thought you wanted to return to the Grid Zaf," said Ruth.

"No. I think I will accept the offer of the CIA to be the new liaison officer between the CIA and MI5. Much better position. You really might want to think about a job change Ruth."

Ruth was shocked to see Zaf acting in such a manner. Harry looked like he wanted to punch him but also knew that Zaf could probably take him in a one-on-one fight. Ruth was afraid how much damage Zaf might do to Harry.

"Just give me the name Ruth and I'll be on my way."

Harry interjected, "I'm not sure she should give you the name until we have cleared everything with all agencies."

Ruth and Zaf both knew Harry was pulling rank to respond to Zaf's unspoken challenge for Ruth's affections. He looked at Zaf and saw a man 20 years younger, full head of hair, and a young man's body. He felt lacking in all areas except he was sure of Ruth's feelings. Or so he thought.

Then Zaf quickly pulled Ruth into a kiss that was anything but chaste and Ruth couldn't stop herself from responding. She shocked herself. Then Zaf stepped back and through the pods saying. "I'll wait for the name. Call me. You know the number."

As soon as Zaf was gone, Harry looked at Ruth and then turned around and stormed into his office unsure what to think about Zaf's actions and her own response, Ruth followed Harry into his office.


	2. Chapter 2

_Not Mine, belongs to Kudos/BBC- will try to punch it up. It's plotted out, just won't write itself. Somewhat M themes so read with care. _

**Christmas MI5 Style-2010 Chapter 2**

Ruth followed Harry into his office. "What is wrong with you Harry?"

"What's wrong with me? What about you?"

"Me? I don't understand."

"I just see a young handsome CIA operative kissing you and you respond and you want to know what is wrong with me."

"Harry! I didn't respond…well I did but not like you are implying."

"Ruth, I'm not implying anything. Shall I replay the tape?"

At this point Harry punches in a couple of computer codes and up pops the video of Zaf pulling Ruth in for the kiss, and Ruth watches. She sees for the first time what Harry means. She wasn't exactly fighting Zaf off with her fists.

The silence from Ruth was enough for Harry. He raised his eyebrows and looked questioningly at her for an explanation.

"I can't explain it Harry. Maybe it's part of our natural instinct." Even Ruth knew that was a weak excuse for what the video showed.

"I tried that excuse with my wife." It didn't escape Ruth's attention that he didn't say ex-wife or first wife. He had used the term wife and that seemed to cut her more than any knife would. The disappointment was in her beautiful blue eyes. Harry wasn't sure what he'd said wrong. All he knew was that one minute he and Ruth were having a disagreement and the next she'd stormed out of his office as if she were the injured party.

For the first time in months, Ruth told Beth she'd be using her old room that night. Beth knew something was wrong but decided not to pry. If it involved Harry, Beth definitely didn't want to know. No national crisis was looming. When 5 p.m. rolled around, Ruth asked Beth for a ride to the apartment. Harry noticed Ruth gathering her belongings from around her desk and stepped out of his office.

"Ruth I hadn't planned to leave for home for a while. Thought I'd catch up on some paperwork since we are still behind from our jaunt through America."

"That's fine. Beth's giving me a ride home." Ruth emphasized the word home.

Harry was puzzled. "Isn't that a bit out of her way?" He'd decided to let the argument go and assumed Ruth had too so he was genuinely confused. "Home?"

"Yes, you know my apartment. The place I live. The place where most of my belongings are."

Harry didn't want to have this conversation in front of the Grid staff. "Can we talk about this?"

"Not now Harry. I think I want to think about everything. Perhaps we really aren't meant to be if one incident can drive a wedge between us. Maybe I should be considering that job offer from the Americans."

"Ruth." His words were too late. Beth had already stepped outside the Grid and Ruth was right behind her. Harry started to follow, but knew when Ruth was in such a state it was best to give her some space. He sulked as he thought of sleeping alone tonight for the first time in months. He knew he would miss her beside him. He still didn't know what he had said.

Returning to his office, he replayed the video of their argument in his office. It was at this point he noticed he referenced his wife, not ex-wife. The realization caused Harry to put his head in both hands as his elbows rested on his desk. He thought, _Ruth over analyzes everything. She will pick it apart. One word and I'm in the dock. Well maybe she is right and we do need a break. _Then Harry remembered Zaf and wasn't sure now was the exact time for such a break. He needed to think. He wanted a drink, but reached for water instead of scotch. He wanted to go home, but not to an empty house. He wanted to go home with Ruth. He knew her well enough that he should give her space, but he'd done that for years. So if she wasn't going to his house. He'd just have to go to hers.

When Beth and Ruth arrived at the apartment, they found Zaf waiting. "Lover's quarrel?" His question was directed to Ruth. She ignored it and his twinkling eyes and cheeky charming smile.

"Zaf you remember Beth?"

"Of course."

"Good you two talk. I'm going to have a glass of wine and I don't feel like being squeezed by the CIA right now."

"Ruth, I'm the only one wanting to squeeze you at the moment." He pulled her into a hug but this time Ruth pushed him away. Harry pulled up in his car just in time to catch her pushing him away and smiled. _That's my girl. _He stepped out of the car and approached the three with more confidence.

"Am I intruding?"

In unison Ruth and Zaf said "Yes!"

At this point Harry took Ruth by the elbow and ushered on through the apartment building toward her apartment with her protesting all the way through the door. He ignored it.

"Well, you weren't going to sleep where I live tonight, so I thought I'd join you." That was the only explanation Harry was offering.

"Harry, Beth's here."  
"So?"

"It just wouldn't be right."

"You think she wouldn't hesitate to bring Zaf in if he asked in the right manner whether or not you were here?"

As if on cue, Beth stepped through the door with Zaf. Both were smiling. "Thought I'd invite him in from the cold," said Beth in explaining Ruth's questioning look.

"Fine," said Ruth as she took Harry by the arm and pulled him into her bedroom. Harry looked back smiling at the shocked expressions on the faces of the other two.

As the door closed, Beth told Zaf, "You can sleep on the sofa if you like. I think I'm going to make an early night of it."

Zaf knew he'd lost the second round of the fight for Ruth, but he wasn't giving up. That didn't mean he had to sleep on a lumpy sofa when a soft bed awaited him back at the embassy so he left quietly, but was already plotting his next move.

After the door closed behind Harry and Ruth and they were alone, Harry didn't give Ruth a chance to argue. He simply pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Each time she started to say something he kissed her again. At some point the clothes started to come off and they made their way toward the bed, not letting go of each other in the process. Eventually they tumbled onto the bed. With each movement they became more passionate. They were reckless. Each wanted to see who could conquer the other's body and soul. Their want and need for each other was overpowering, intoxicating, addicting.

Neither heard Zaf leave, nor did they know Beth decided to stay at a friend's. Beth just couldn't handle the thought of what Ruth was doing with the boss behind that closed door and had phoned Dimitri. He had readily agreed to let her spend the night. She didn't explain about Harry at the apartment, only that Ruth needed some space. She packed a bag quickly and was out the door.

Meanwhile, Ruth and Harry had forgotten about anyone else being in the flat as their passion grew with both screaming each other's name in unison as they found the release they had needed.


	3. Chapter 3

As they lay in bed, bodies still entwined, he stroking her hair, she his chest, the moment seemed perfect to Harry. He was sated, and happy, and with someone he believes truly understands him.

Ruth finally speaks. "Harry we need to talk."

"Am I going to be glad you said that?

"Depends. You know I love you."

"I hear a but coming after that Ruth."

"Not so much a but, well maybe a but, it's just that we are still not trusting each other. You really think I could run off with Zaf when you and I have been through so much together?"

"Ruth you have to understand. Neither I nor my ex-wife were faithful to each other. I know I'm a different man and I know you are not Jane. Still, I have insecurities."

Here was a man who was revealing his soul. His doubts. Could anything tell Ruth more that he loved her.

While neither of us are emotionally forthright as he'd said recently, she knew he was making his best effort. She felt a need to reciprocate.

"Harry, I know you are not the man you were when there were indiscretions of the past. I haven't always been so wound up tight. The service does this to us, but we can't let it consume us. We can't focus on the past. I responded to Zaf's embrace. I admit that. He reminds me of an earlier time. An innocent time. A time just after I'd lost Danny."

"Ah Danny. I wondered if we would ever discuss him. Did you love him?"

"Yes." Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She had loved Danny. He'd always suspected it.

Ruth could again see through Harry's eyes what he was thinking.

"I said I loved him. I wasn't in love with him. With you I both love you and am in love with you. Big difference."

Harry felt relief, and pulled Ruth closer to him. "This is not the safest of conversations," warned Harry, feeling he could still lose Ruth.

"No but it is one we must have to build the trust we need."

"Ruth I trust you. I trust you more than anyone in this world."

"Yes, but that trust needs a strong foundation and I fear all our doubts about ourselves over the years will betray us. We think we know each other. We think we understand each other. Then why do we still have doubts? Explain that."

Harry lay quietly thinking of the right words. The words Ruth would not over analyze. He needed the words that would be right for both of them. The words he wanted are words that would make her completely his. He was old fashioned enough to think of her as his possession and he knew others on the Grid saw it that way, or else she'd been snapped up by someone else long ago, possible by Zaf. All he could think to say was, "We fear losing that which is so perfect. We both fear we will say the wrong thing and send the other off to someone else's arms. We both fear losing each other."

Ruth thought about his comment. He was right. It was fear. Lucas had told her to be brave. Lucas had seen their fear when they themselves hadn't.

"So how do we overcome this fear Harry?"

"We have to have faith in each other. I must have faith in you and you in me." Harry had spoken from his heart. Now would Ruth do the same?

"I'm going to place my faith in you Harry. Never let me down. Please. I'm not sure I would want to go on if I lose faith in you. There are so many women you could have and you have chosen me. I have to have faith that you still chose to be with me and that you won't lose interest."

"Ruth. I still want to marry you. Grow old with you. Perhaps even a ah a family." This last point worried him because he feared she would find him wanting as a father to her child or children should she have one or more. He had been thinking more and more about fatherhood and his failings at it and the possibilities of second chances to get things right.

"Harry are you saying you want to have a baby with me?"

"Well, I don't find the idea repulsive. I would be lying if I denied I want more time alone with you. But I also know you love children and the clock is ticking. If that is what you want I will be more than happy to do my part. However, I do have one condition. Should we decide to start a family we marry! If possible we marry before we start the family."

Ruth thought of all these statements, declarations and conditions. "I think your terms are reasonable."

"My terms are reasonable? You sound like we are negotiating a hostage situation Ruth."

"No, I mean I think you have the right idea. Just pick a better time to propose." With those words, Ruth let Harry pull her back into an embrace and they began to make love again. Later as they lay in each other's arms, they both were thinking about the promises made. The declarations of love expressed. Their promised future that might also include a family. Both were thrilled at the prospect and somewhat scared.

As morning arrived, Harry wanted to speak with Ruth again. It was over breakfast Harry started the conversation. At first Ruth feared Harry planned to retract the statements of love and family made during the passion of the previous night.

"Since we agreed if we started a family we would be married…."

"Harry, we don't need to rush a wedding."

"No, what I mean is, that we don't want any mistakes. So I think that means that there should be no more physical contact between us until we both are ready to marry if we truly think we want a child together. I don't want you claiming I married you due to some accident of fate."

Harry's words shocked her. "Harry, you cannot be serious. We've been together for months. You admitted you couldn't sleep apart from me last night. You can't just stop this that we have."

"I didn't say we had to sleep apart. I said there would be no physical contact as in making love. We can hold each other, kiss each other, but nothing else."

"Harry even you can't keep that promise."

"I guess we'll just have to see. Those are my terms."

Ruth was angered by his terms and he could see it in her eyes. He also could see she was thinking of a counter. "So that doesn't eliminate contact with others?"

"Ruth. Don't play the Zaf card," he warned.

"I'm not. I just want to be sure we are clear on the rules."

"We are to have no intimacy with anyone. Is that clear enough Ruth?"

"Yes, but as long as I'm not intimate, then you won't mind me talking to Zaf?"

"I'll mind, but I won't try to tell you what to do. I hope you will do what is right and that which will not hurt me."

"Harry, I'd never hurt you. "

"Ruth at times all we have done is hurt each other. I want this Christmas that is nearly upon us to be special. I want it to be the best Christmas. I want it to be the Christmas I gave you my heart and you gave me yours."

"I want that too."

"Then we have a couple of weeks to work this out, but knowing you Ruth, you will have it sorted out by tomorrow."

"I'll try to hurry Harry."

"Do," he said as he started to reach for her and she pushed him away.

"Remember the rules. You set them."

Harry was already beginning to regret his terms.


	4. Chapter 4

Not mine all is Kudos and BBC. Read with care but not so M-ish yet … Thanks to everyone else writing, my inspiration is returning and this chapter is better and getting to the point. May need to proof a little better. I did research on English titles, but needless to say I may have missed something so please excuse. After all this is fiction.

Chapter 4 Christmas MI5 Style

What had Harry been thinking? It is three days until Christmas and he had banished himself from Ruth' s loving passion that they had taken so long to reach. As he was sitting behind his desk, he began to get the glimmer of an idea.

"Tariq, Beth, Dimitri, Alex…My office now!" Those words from Harry left Ruth wondering why she was excluded. But just then Zaf walked through the pods.

"They really did give you an all exclusive pass for Themes House," quipped Ruth who was feeling hurt at her exclusion from the meeting.

"Well if I can wrangle and all exclusive pass to you, that would make this visit perfect."

"Zaf, I'm off limits. You know that."

"Nothing says we can't have a drink together. It's after 2. Harry's apparently in a meeting where he doesn't need you so let's be off shall we?"

Ruth glanced at the conference room Harry had seen Zaf enter. He likewise saw Ruth pickup her belongings and leave with him. That mean what he needed the team for became all the more important.

"Look, I normally think personal lives should stay off the Grid, but I've got myself into a bit of a fix with Ruth and I need your help."

The entire team looked as if the Queen and Prince Charles had just announced they were stepping aside for Prince William to be named King.

Alec spoke first. "We don't mind helping, but we need to know what you want us to do. And just so you know I won't do anything that might hurt that lovely lady." Dimitri, Tariq and Beth seconded his statement.

"I don't want to hurt her. I want to marry her, but she's stalling and I'm not entirely confident with Zaf around. I think we need a distraction for Zaf." With that statement all the men in the room looked to Beth.

"Well he is charming and handsome. In fact I'm not sure why Ruth wouldn't want to trade you for him." Just then Beth realized she had said what she was thinking out loud. Alec looked furious. The others looked embarrassed; they too had shared the same thoughts. They hadn't known George, but a little snooping revealed he was nothing like Harry in looks or profession or temperament. None had voiced it until Beth's episode of letting her mouth kick into gear before her brain.

Harry looked hurt but only briefly before he masked it and mumbled to himself _My thoughts exactly. _"You do need to know that Ruth and I started talking about the possibility of a family. My terms included marriage. Her terms included I had to erm, uh, well. Let's just say contact is limited, and Christmas is near and I want that stipulation gone. That means we have to sort out the paperwork for a marriage by Christmas Eve, and yes Beth you can toss the reception wherever as part of the holiday celebration of Grid. It may be here, or you might get Buck House this time of year, the royals are usually in Scotland." That last part was dripping with sarcasm. What the others didn't know was how Harry had managed to save his career. Beth alone was privy to that and she knew she could get Buck House if needed.

**A step back in time:**

Harry was still under investigation. The students were rioting. He couldn't sit at home and do nothing, so he decided to take a walk. While all the security was on him, he was taking in all that was going on. The violence was escalating. It was then that he saw the royal car with Prince Charles and the Dutchess Cornwall. He immediately saw the threat heading their way but the plods weren't paying attention. He literally through himself at the biggest risk. The one who had the gun. That had been covered up in the reports. Mostly paint plastered the royal car. Later Prince Charles wanted to know who that man was who had most likely saved their lives. He was informed of Harry's identity and his current situation. It seemed Harry had made a new friend in a very high place. Once the Queen was informed, she asked to speak with the Prime Minister. It is known that as Queen I am not to meddle in politics, but I do try to offer wisdom. At a time when there is so much unrest, is it wise to disgrace a man who literally saved the life of the future King of England? Should the press hear of this, I think I would lead to more bad publicity for security services. It seems that this man accused of treason, was the only one alert enough to give my son and his wife a chance to escape the barrage of on-coming discontented demonstrators. I hate to think what might have happened to the country. From what I know, and I know a lot, having been around since the time of Winston Churchill, I think that giving away a worthless piece of technology does not constitute treason. If anything, I am thinking of awarding him a title of Duke of Albany. It is one that is unclaimed. The irony of the title did not escape the Prime Minister's notice. It's normally bestowed on members of the Royal family, but there are exceptions and I think this is one. The Prime Minister understood now that the Queen had indeed learned lessons from Tony Blair, as well as Churchill has to how to get what she wanted and she wanted Harry Pearce exonerated. So it would be. There would be no slap on the wrist. He would have free reign, and as the Queen noted, "I want to be kept informed on this relationship with the woman he so obviously loves." The PM. feeling this was a bit much for him to handle on a personal level, had secretly contacted Beth and told her of the situation.

Harry was informed that the Queen had her own plans for him, and that needless to say his life at MI5 was assured for as long as he liked. He was also free to carry on with Ruth. Harry was still trying to take all this in when Ruth returned, but he had decided she need not know of all that was about to transpire.

Harry had protested at the Queens idea, but knew all the politicians were circling like buzzards and wanted him to accept. MI5 needed a hero among its ranks. And no sooner had he returned to the Grid they were rounding up 12 terrorists suspects. The Home Secretary was Happy, the Prime Minister was happy and the Queen was happy (although with limited influence). MI5 had its hero of the day whether Harry liked it or not. Now he had to get Ruth on board and pushing her away seemed to be the idea that came to him. When he learned of the title the Queen intended to bestow, he too saw irony and that part he would not tell until revealed in the ceremony.

Now it was up to the team to get Ruth to the wedding, then the ceremony where he and she would officially become the Duke and Duchess of Albany and finally celebrate their wedding. He just had to get her down the wedding isle first, and time was running out. The Queen would be leaving soon and the ceremony was set for early Christmas Eve before the royals left for their traditional holiday. He knew Ruth would be terrified. So a new operation Albany was on.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas MI5 Style Chapter 5

Nothing is mine all belongs to Kudos and or BBC/ This operation Albany is entirely different. Zaf is back, Harry wants a wedding and Ruth is about to be manipulated by everyone on the Grid.

**Operation Albany II**

Ruth hadn't said no to his marriage proposal, just added stipulation, to which Harry had added his own. Now some of them he regretted. It had been 24 hours without Ruth. She decided she might weaken and give in to him so she had slept at the apartment she and Beth had previously shared. Little did Ruth know that Beth was working with Alec, Tariq and Dimitri to get Ruth to the wedding on time. Knowing she had to move fast that night, between calls from Zaf to Ruth, Beth started picking her brain.

If you had accepted Harry's proposal, what kind of wedding gown would you want? Ruth, though suspicious of the question, decided it couldn't hurt to have a little girl talk. She'd spent so much time with Harry, she had started to shutout others from her life, and that was not a healthy lifestyle. "I'd want Vera Wang, simplicity with a touch of class. Sophisticated and modern with a touch of classic style. Strapless, off the shoulder, molding to her body. Beth knew exactly the dress Ruth was talking about. Calling in a few favors, within an hour the dress was on its way to the grid. Beth didn't dare have it delivered to the flat.

Meanwhile, Alec had a chat with Harry about what rings were needed. "Well there is a need for an engagement ring, and wedding bands. Don't forget the paperwork. I think you are the most mature to handle this. I think we should go together to look at the rings," said Harry. Alec quipped, "I'm touched but you aren't my type." Harry just scowled. I think her dream ring would be a Classic Harry Winston, Emerald-Cut ring in platinum, with an emerald-cut colorless diamond center stone and shield shape side stones. Truth was Harry had already bought the ring, he just wanted Alec to back him up.

When Harry opened the box, Alec let out a loud whistle and said, "That set you back more than three months' pay. Alec was referencing what Harry planned to pay him initially."

Now we need the wedding bands. "You are coming with me on this. Besides, if my son turns me down, I need a best man."

"You are going to ask Graham to be your best man?"

"Well he has cleaned up his act and recent information has come to light that may lead to a reconciliation once we talk. I still want you part of the ceremony, along with Dimitri and Tariq. Ruth will have Beth, and I have quietly arranged for a few of Ruth's friends from GCHQ to also attend but they are not sure what they are attending. They know they will be picked up by special cars and transported to an unknown location. So it's all pretty much arranged. I just need to get Ruth there. What do you suggest Alec?

"I suggest drugging her and dragging her down the aisle."

"Not an option. She still has free will, but everything will be laid out and explained. Beth just has to do her part to get her to the church on time. Harry had selected one with major Gothic influences but central to London, and most importantly not far from Buck House. There would be two ceremonies tomorrow, and a celebration.

The morning of Christmas Eve, Ruth was about to call Harry, when there was a Red Flash. She and Beth left for the Grid together. Once there, Ruth wondered why the Grid was full of activity, but none of it seemed to be related to national security.

"Ruth we need to talk." It was Harry's turn once again to make that statement.

"I don't understand."

"Well it's like this. .." and as he spoke, he stepped into his office, pulling her with him and showed her the wedding gown displayed hanging in his office.

Ruth was speechless, and Harry didn't have to finish his thought. When she finally found her voice she said, "This is the gown I described to Beth only last night. How did you know? How did you get it here in my size so fast."

"Well we do have contacts. We have also arranged for your bridesmaids. Don't think me too presumptuous but you have talked about GCHQ friends so I invited a couple to join Beth as your bridesmaids. I hope you don't mind.

"Alec, Demitri, Tariq and Graham are my groomsmen with Graham actually being best man. We've been sorting through our differences. Catherine too would like to be part of the wedding party, but feels you should ask her. That should balance out the numbers. "

"Harry you have arranged all this within a 24 hour period of time. Most take months. I suppose you have the church and minister."

"Well neither of us have strong religious beliefs, but they say there are no atheists in foxholes. I have an old friend who is a minister and he has agreed to perform the ceremony, and the paperwork only needs your signature."

"Harry you do make it impossible to say no."

"Then say yes. We need to get moving. There are a few other surprises, but they can wait."

Ruth's curiosity was sparked but knew she had to get moving.

Two hours later they were on their way. There were no national crises. The wedding ceremony took about 30 minutes. Photographs took longer, then Harry ushered her into another car after he had her change into another formal more colorful gown. He remained in his black tie.

"Now where are we going?" Harry thought it best to belay that answer until the car was pulling through the entrance of Buckingham Palace.

"Harry this is Buck House. Is there a security issue?" Ruth was confused.

"Uh no. It seems that a while back I was able to be of service to the Royal family, and the Queen has decided to bestow on me an honor."

"Harry you already have a knighthood."

"Well this is a bit different."

"Just how different are we talking Harry," asked Ruth as she began to get nervous and started twisting the newly acquired rings on her fingers. Then she looked at them for the first time. She'd been so caught up in the wedding, she hadn't taken time to look at the rings. They were beautiful and were exactly what she would have picked out.

Harry took advantage of her temporary distraction, and as the door to the car was held open, both stepped out and headed into the palace.

Inside there were an assortment of influential people that included the prime minister, home secretary, several other notables, who Ruth recognized. Several members of the royal family were presents. Ruth was taking it all in and then noticed the gathering parted and they were walking down an isle toward the Queen.

Ruth whispered, "What is this."

"I'd think you'd recognize this traditional ceremony."

"I'm not sure my brain is functioning in analyst mode at the moment." As they arrived, the Queen spoke of how Harry had saved her son and his wife. How he had foiled a plot by 12 terrorists on sovereign soil. She talked of his long dedication to his profession and defending the realm. Then she talked about his devotion to his wife and that they would since be known as the Duke and Duchess of Albany.

Ruth, while in shock, still saw the irony in the title. It was also the queens way of saying to officials, not to make too much out of giving away a worthless state secrete and the cloud was lifted from Harry. He had the backing of many in high places gathering by the politicians in place. Then the queen and family apologized for having to leave for Scotland for their traditional holiday.

However before leaving she leaned over and whispered to Ruth. "He may not be perfect. Few men are, but you have a man who loves you and you should cherish that." Then she announced, "Feel free to enjoy the grand room for your reception, since it is already filled with food, friends, and politicians, paid for at my expense.

Hours later, Harry and Ruth finally escaped the reception. "Harry how long have you known about the ennobling she planned."

"Well it's been in the works for some time, but we only brought it all together over the last couple of days and it made sense to do it all at once. Besides, I needed to get you down the aisle, and I knew you might back out if you knew you would become a duchess. It is an honor usually reserved for only royal family members, but sometimes exceptions are made."

"Harry, I have another question. How did you get Graham to be your best man?"

"Well it seems that Graham is not the drug addict we all thought he was. It seems that for some years now he has been working with law enforcement as an undercover agent. He has just surfaced from deep cover and was finally able to tell me. He was sorry for his behavior but felt we'd both be safer. I understand about keeping secrets. I was very proud of him. In fact next month they are presenting him with an honor for bravery and I hope we can attend. Now it's off to Paris for honeymoon, but the grand tour will have to wait. Seems the Prime Minister has extended the age of service for MI5 and no forced retirement at 60. How do you feel about that?"

"Well you have tossed so much at me at once. As for Graham, I am over the moon with happiness. As for being a duchess, I'm a little self-conscious, but I think I can grow into the role, it's mostly symbolic anyway. As for the honeymoon, well I expect to start working on that child we want. And as for you working past age 60, that's up to you I will support your decision. I love you and want our life to be perfect."

"Ruth, no life is entirely perfect but right now I believe we are as perfect as life will allow anyone. Now, everything is packed and loaded on the plane. Seems the queen has also allowed us the use of one of her personal fleet of airplanes for our trip so life will be good. Should we also decide to do a little more traveling that has been cleared to. I thought maybe two weeks would be about all we could stand away from work. Your thoughts?"

"Harry, I love you."

"Ruth, I love you."

They both agreed that was what truly mattered, but they were going to enjoy living their lives together and they hoped for the fairy tale ending of happily ever after.

Zaf stood off to the side of the reception. He had received the last minute invitation in Harry's handwriting. It included a personal note. "Zaf I know you love Ruth, but you must understand all is fair in love and war and I should I not be around to protector, I feel safe knowing you will be there to step in to save her. Keep her in your heart, but remember her heart is mine and mine is hers. Our love will grow. I hope you find someone to love as much as I love Ruth and she loves me. Come and enjoy the event. See Ruth happy. Be happy too.

Zaf knew he would always love Ruth, but for now he had to let her go. Perhaps in the future there would be someone. Perhaps she might come to her senses and see what he had to offered could be as much as what she had with Harry, but Harry must now come first, and perhaps Zaf would someday get that second chance. He did plan to stay as the liaison officer for the CIA. He wanted to still keep a watch on Ruth and make sure Harry treated her as he should.

Meanwhile Harry and Ruth were on the royal private plane headed to Paris to begin their new life together and hopefully start a family. Operation Albany II was officially a success and the file closed, or perhaps it was just beginning.

It was Christmas Eve, and the rest of the grid decided to spend a little bonding time together, feeling especially sentimental after the success of Operation Albany II.

The end for now.

Merry Christmas.


End file.
